


У царя есть все

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, Romance, Royalty, Sort of Feudal Utopia, Sort of Middle East
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: На заявку «Ужасно хочу Дженсеноцентричный текст. Не в смысле, что он там единственный герой, а просто вот как его видит со стороны Джаред. Или как его видят Джаред и Данниль». Джаред любит смотреть на танцы, Дженсен любит танцевать, Дженсен и Джаред любят друг друга в окружении джейтушников





	У царя есть все

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kirrsten  
> Примечание: декорации предоставил утопически толерантный псевдовосточный какбыфеодализм, так что фичок в духе индийского кино, здесь даже есть свадьба, на которой все танцуют  
> Дисклеймер: невыгодное вранье

Музыканты очень стараются. Царь щедр и потому любим – работа для него выполняется с душой, и ему это известно. Мелодия плывет, завиваясь между узорных колонн, колышет юбки танцовщиц, их волосы, и груди, и бубенцы на ножных браслетах. Девы прекрасны, царь ласкает взглядом манящие изгибы: выдать замуж тех, кто готов, одарить ожерельями тех, кто не хочет тешить взоры одного лишь мужа. Царь любит танцы. Кровь и мысли резвее бегут под музыку, дела продвигаются быстро. Джаред оценивает ряды ожидающих. Сегодня он рассудит много споров, примет много решений. Когда глазам сладко, легкость мысли подобна пальцам танцовщиц, ее гибкость – их талиям. Она верна, как ритм.  
– Говори, – велит Джаред первому в очереди, и женщина с косами толстыми и черными, словно ядовитые змеи, кружится перед ним пустынным смерчем, унося остатки утренней неги. Впереди работа, даже если иным кажется, что здесь праздник. Первый проситель излагает свою жалобу.  
К полудню зал пустеет наполовину. В дальнем углу танцовщицы перестают держать спины и оседают холмиками под яркими покрывалами, музыканты сменяются, а очередь ищущих царской справедливости по-прежнему бесконечна. Джаред отщипывает от виноградной кисти ягоду и рассеянно смотрит в зал. Он не устал. Он голоден, заскучал от плача зурны и танца колхской красавицы в белом. Ее лицо похоже на маску, а ноги будто не двигаются, но она плывет облаком тумана и будит желание поймать за тонкую руку, развеселить. У царя не хватит сердца на всех, часто говорит старая нянька. Джаред смеется: у царя хватит сердца, иначе какой же он царь. Поэтому перед ним танцуют каждое утро и каждый день – до тех пор, пока не придет пора отпустить их на отдых.  
Покинутые инструменты молчат. Хорошо, что им нельзя приказать. Что толку сказать дутару «звучи» – пока не коснешься, струны немы. Что толку сказать завешенному алым шелком столбу «танцуй» – пока боится, танцовщица будет лгать каждым шагом.   
Виноградина ускользает и катится, катится через зал далеко, под край лилового покрывала, прячущего крупную танцовщицу с острым взглядом. Странно. Силуэт не похож на силуэты тяжелых, по-своему красивых в зрелости женщин, чьи бедра сочны, а груди налиты округлой тяжестью. От нее пышет. Волна жара бьет в лицо, уносит дыхание. Джаред поднимает руку и все – всё – умолкает.   
– Ты, – он указывает на необычную гостью, и колхская девушка просто растворяется в воздухе: была, и нет ее. Серебра ей и жемчуга, пусть грустит, если хочет. Лиловое покрывало проскальзывает меж товарок к музыкантам, что-то говорит быстро и тихо. Гуэм – большой, мощный, а руки чутки, как у нежнейших из матерей – согласно кивает.  
Раз – танцовщица выходит в центр.  
Два – черные ладони Гуэма хлопают по кожаной мембране, и покрывало соскальзывает на пол.  
Зал ахает.  
Джаред замирает на троне, не в силах издать ни звука. Сердце неровно стучит в такт касаниям умелых пальцев Гуэма: посреди зала стоит мужчина. Светлокожий и жилистый, в небогатых штанах, босой, высокий. Смотрит прямо и смело глазами, как виноград.  
Правило таково, что танец без сигнала не начнется. Гуэм уже несколько минут ласкает дарбуку, заполняя пространство россыпью стуков, но Джаред не может открыть рот или поднять руку. Эй, кричит он мысленно, ты. Ты. Этого достаточно.  
Подхваченный неспешным ритмом Гуэма, мужчина отрывает пятки от пола и поднимается на носки, медленно переступая по плитам. Он поворачивается спиной и раскидывает руки, как птицы раскидывают крылья – свободно и широко, но Джаред лишь мельком цепляет взглядом рисунок мышц, смотрит на пятки. Они грязные. У танцора грязные ступни, как если бы пришел во дворец не просто пешком, а босиком. Танцовщиц доставляют в носилках или везут на верблюдах и лошадях. Даже те мальчики, которых видел царь, не касались своими надушенными ногами ничего, кроме белых плит приемного зала. Они были искусны, других ему просто не показывали, но их танцы мало отличались от девичьих. Некоторые носили поверх штанов широкие юбки, которые разлетались колоколом в поворотах, подвески звенели, а от пота плыли черные линии на веках и фальшивый румянец сползал на шею.   
Джаред хочет узнать имя, пока он не улетел.   
Гуэм улыбается, словно знает его мысли, и бьет быстрее, подталкивая танцора под колени. Тот присгибает ноги, шаги смягчаются, и Джаред не слышит, как соприкасается с мрамором загрубевшая кожа. Никогда раньше не тянуло подойти ближе.   
Нитки того же цвета, что ткань, простая, наверняка дешевая, но очень красивая – на нем, поэтому видно не сразу, что вокруг щиколоток вьется вышивка. А взгляд Джареда вьется вокруг танцора, накручивается плотными слоями, как нить на веретено, но тот по-прежнему свободен и легок.  
Он ветер, горная река, живое пламя – все могучее, стремительное и неудержимое, что есть в мире. Все самое желанное, что есть в мире.  
В детстве учителя здорово постарались, чтобы набить голову будущего царя разнообразными знаниями, в том числе стихами, суть которых неизменно ускользала. Слова, слова, и ничего за ними. Но сотни бесполезных прежде строк вспыхивают в памяти, наполнившись смыслом до последней буквы. Будет очень глупо, если начать сейчас цитировать любовные рубаи средневековых поэтов, но выставить себя смешным перед подданными – не велика цена за улыбку этого человека.   
Ритм дарбуки ускоряется, подхватывает теперь и Джареда, кровь которого пенится сладостью рифм и почти бросает навстречу танцору. В последний миг тот поднимает глаза и взглядом пригвождает Джареда к трону.   
Все, что ему остается – все, что ему позволено – смотреть.   
Он привык к соблазнительным танцам, к откровенному призыву в движениях бедер, манящим жестам и завлекательно торчащим соскам. Зрелище обычно приятное, но не сравнимое с этим. Гуэм до самого потолка заполнил зал колдовской музыкой, и должно быть, ее чары заставляют слышать поверх дарбуки и собственного шумного дыхания спокойный голос.  
Вот я, говорит он.  
Вот ты.  
И вот, что будет.  
Сердце отзывается эхом, выстукивает ответ. Становится ясно, как день, что рисунок танца – одно лишь слово, искусно спрятанное в поворотах и точных шагах. И слово это «кисмет».   
По коже танцора бегут струйки пота, отяжелевший темный от влаги пояс штанов сполз и прилип на ладонь ниже пупка. Сосредоточенное лицо блестит, и глаза, прозрачные, как виноградины в солнечный полдень, наверняка жжет солью, но они прикованы к Джареду.  
Вот я.  
Гуэм беззвучно плачет, лаская дарбуку. Слезы текут по черным щекам, и Джаред едва заметно кивает. Из-за колонны огненной птицей выпархивает Данниль. Не тратя времени на поклоны, она принимает инструмент из рук учителя и без особой грации опускается на подушку. Ритм меняется, и танцор чутко подстраивается под него.  
Быстрее, веселее и легче кружится он и поводит плечами и подпускает в движения нечто новое.  
Вот мы, слышит Джаред и смеется.  
Вот мы, подхватывает его сердце, а танцор будто слышит сдвоенные удары, повинуется им всем телом сразу, он сам, как сердце, и Джаред тянет руку, чтобы прижать его пальцами. Данниль неверно истолковывает жест – дарбука стихает, и танцор делает несколько шагов под аккомпанемент собственного дыхания. Остановившись перед троном, он резко сгибается пополам в ненавистном царю земном поклоне, но выпрямляется, чиркнув кистью по мрамору, и дерзко глядит в глаза.  
– Я принимаю твой дар, царь, – на пересечении линий раскрытой ладони лежит сбежавшая от Джареда виноградина. Тонкая шкурка надорвана, подтекает пахучий сок.   
Удивление ширится в груди, теснит восхищение и другое, описанное в стихах и песнях чувство, и Джаред повторяет мысленно: «я принимаю твой дар», надеясь, что и это будет услышано. Он кивает, в тот же миг танцор едва заметно склоняет голову, и зал наполняется шорохами, топотом, шуршанием бисера и звоном бубенчиков на запястьях девиц. Через минуту они остаются вдвоем, Данниль, правда, мешкает у дверей. Она много себе позволяет, снисходительно отмечает Джаред, не стоит ее больше баловать.  
– Проси, чего хочешь, – говорит он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Получается, словно он сам просит. Впрочем, он действительно просит. Дай мне что-нибудь сделать для тебя. Дай мне быть для тебя. Дай мне быть с тобой.  
– Воды.  
Блестящая от пота грудь высоко вздымается, сухие губы приоткрыты.  
– Сколько угодно.  
Спасибо.  
Тяжесть передаваемого из рук в руки кувшина приятна, но еще приятней смотреть, как плавно двигается кадык под влажной выбритой кожей, как смыкаются губы вокруг серебряного носика, как раздуваются ноздри.   
– Бассейн полон, – сообщает возникшая из ниоткуда Данниль. Джаред готов убить и наградить ее одновременно, но грозный вид никогда ему не удавался, и она даже не старается изобразить испуг. – Эсмэ нездоровится, – сообщает она в личных покоях Джареда, – я могу заменить ее.  
Массажное мастерство гибкой, как ивовый прут, сильной, как кизил на склоне горы, Эсмэ сегодня и не потребовалось бы.  
– Не надо, – говорит танцор, прямо в штанах входя в воду.  
Данниль поднимает брови.   
– Ты слышала, – умело подкрашенный рот округляется удивленно и дерзко, и в груди вспыхивает странная ярость. – Прочь.  
Чтобы унять пламя и быть ближе, Джаред спускается в бассейн. Полы халата тяжелеют, пропитываясь ароматной водой, штаны ползут вниз, сковывая ноги, а туфли соскальзывают и остаются на дне парой остроносых затонувших кораблей. Подобная свету маяка улыбка влечет вперед, пока он не подходит вплотную.  
– Довольно ли воды? – хрипло спрашивает Джаред, на вдохе царапая драгоценным шитьем соски танцора.  
– Да, царь, но на тебе слишком много золота.  
Миг спустя на Джареде не остается ни единой нитки, и в награду за быстроту ему достается имя.  
– Зови меня Дженсен, царь.  
Он не успевает – рот запечатывают самые прекрасные губы на свете.

 

*  
Привычка поднимает Джареда очень рано, но постель рядом уже остыла.  
– Он ушел на рассвете, – докладывает Данниль. Оставленные бессонной ночью тени не в силах погасить огонь в ее карих глазах. – Взял кисть винограда.   
Джаред бросает взгляд на вазу с нефритовыми гроздьями: редкое мастерство резчика позволило камню соперничать с живыми ягодами – он отдал бы все, если они принесут Дженсену радость.  
– Нет, обычного – Данниль тыкает пальцем в блюдо возле кровати, – поцеловал тебя в щеку и обещал прийти посмотреть, как тебе сидится на троне.  
Джаред прощает ей понимающую улыбку, сегодня он простит что угодно, несмотря на… да, судить придется без промедлений.  
– Подушки, мой царь? – улыбается бесстыжая Данниль. – Пуховые. Три?  
Они не спасают. Джаред вертится на троне, не в состоянии выбрать между приличным видом и удобной позой, которая не напоминала бы, как Дженсен улегся на спину и заявил, что пора станцевать и царю. «Я не умею» и другие «я не» разбились о полный желания взгляд потемневших зеленых глаз. Под ним было так жарко, так сладко и почти не страшно распечатывать горшочек с особым маслом. Джаред много раз чувствовал эту тесноту, и гладкость, и жар, но никогда не стремился узнать, как его пальцы вызывают стоны и трепет. Теперь узнал и удивленно двигал рукой, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями не меньше, чем жадным вниманием Дженсена, который и не думал помогать. Он не шелохнулся, пока у растягивающего себя Джареда не начали закатываться глаза. Тогда на какое-то время связь с реальностью потерялась. Она обрушилась на Джареда с криком – его собственным, когда он оказался насажен на горячий член, который в руке и даже во рту не был настолько большим. Дженсен не дал встать, придержал на себе, мелко дрожа животом. Постепенно боль отступила, и он принялся подталкивать снизу, вжимая упругие яйца в зад. Джаред приподнялся на пробу, повел бедрами, как делал сам Дженсен, и снова вскрикнул – уже от острого удовольствия.  
Танцовщица в шафрановом платье кружится посреди зала под гортанную песню двух подруг, звенит браслетами, заглушая голос в голове: «Танцуй, царь, танцуй». Джаред не слышит очередного жалобщика, и безуспешно выискивает среди ожидающих знакомую фигуру.   
Шафрановое платье сменяется сливовым, красным, юбкой из травы – он смотрит вполглаза и слушает вполуха. Но нельзя судить вполсердца, поэтому Джаред жестом разгоняет собрание.  
Ни обед, ни кофе, ни лукум с кедровыми орехами не радуют. Данниль, прикрыв усталое лицо волосами, чтоб не мешало солнце, спит на меховом покрывале. Блики пляшут на бусинах дешевой сережки в виде виноградной кисти, и Джаред вздыхает. В минуты праздности ему особенно тяжко, и он торопится окунуться в дела.  
Вечером, когда усталость поборола истому, он прячется в саду, возле любимого фонтана у дальней стены. По несколько штук пучеглазые красные рыбки впиваются в куски хлебного мякиша, напоминая брошенные в воду диковинные цветы с длинными подвижными лепестками.   
– Здравствуй, Джаред, – раздается откуда-то сверху желанный голос.   
Джаред вскидывает голову: на стене сидит Дженсен во вчерашних штанах и простой светлой рубахе. Босые ноги опять грязные.  
– Я забыл покрывало сестры в твоих покоях, а к тебе без препятствий пускают одних танцовщиц, – он спрыгивает в зазор между кустами пионов, умудрившись не качнуть ни единого пышного шара. Джаред так не умеет. Приминая зелень полами халата, осыпая благоухающим дождем белые лепестки, он обнимает свою пропажу и, лишь насытившись поцелуями, снимает с руки перстень. Лицо Дженсена мрачнеет.  
– Мне от тебя ничего не надо.  
– Возьми, – почти умоляет Джаред, – это не плата и не подарок, а ключ. Покажешь страже и пройдешь ко мне, когда захочешь.  
*  
Дженсен носит перстень на шнурке под рубашкой, не снимает даже в постели, и тогда полированный рубин ритмично стукает Джареда по носу или выдавливает на коже круглые розовые следы. Дженсен обычно приходит под вечер – усталый, голодный, и уходит рано утром – еще более усталый, но сытый и неизменно довольный. Он никогда не просит и не берет ничего, кроме еды и времени.  
– Почему ты ничего не хочешь принять от меня? – задыхаясь, спрашивает Джаред в одном движении бедер от пика наслаждения, но получает в ответ стоны. Потом Дженсен зажимает в себе его семя ладонью и улыбается.  
– У меня все есть, царь.  
Джаред знает, что у него есть сестра, две пары штанов и две рубахи, есть крыша над головой. Знает, что он любит танцевать, виноград и садиться на лицо, чтобы можно было вылизать его до всхлипов и дрожи. Если это «все», то Дженсену нужно очень немногое в жизни, и Джареду страшно.  
До тех пор, пока Дженсен не начинает просто спать у него в покоях.   
– Устал, – говорит Дженсен, чмокает в щеку и укладывается в постель. Кажется, он засыпает на полпути к подушке.  
– Надо прочесть письма, – свитки высятся на столе горкой, и Дженсен, кивнув, устраивается на ложе, – не жди меня, – добавляет Джаред, но глаза Дженсена уже закрыты.  
Они проводят вместе три или четыре ночи в неделю, Дженсен почти не появляется в приемном зале и редко танцует на людях, но каждый его танец приводит Джареда в восторг. Страх, что наступит время, когда Дженсену надоест, и он больше не появится, отступает.  
– Он выбрал меня, – смеется Джаред утром первого дня осени – как оказалось, первого в долгой череде дней без Дженсена.  
К третьему вечеру уверенность дает трещину.  
– Вели отыскать его, – предлагает Данниль, натирая Джареду спину пахучим маслом. Под ее пальцами не становится легче, но сама она считает иначе, а великодушие всегда было слабым местом царя. – Я могу пойти сама. Сколько в столице босоногих зеленоглазых танцоров?  
– Не вздумай! Он сам придет, когда… если захочет.  
«Если» режет хуже ножа, однако послать за Дженсеном – значит, никогда не увидеться снова.   
– Он много себе позволяет, – фыркнув, возмущается Данниль. Кто бы говорил. По старой памяти Джаред шлепает ее по заду, но это тоже не помогает.  
На седьмой день закрадывается мысль, что Данниль права, и надо бы послать верного человека на поиски. Пусть разведает незаметно, не случилось ли чего. Если нужна помощь, Дженсен умрет, но не попросит.   
Джаред вяло катает виноградину по ободу расписанной золотом тарелки и уговаривает себя подождать до утра. На середину падает крапчатая сухая фасолина. Вид ее, лежащей на распущенном хвосте нарисованного павлина, настолько нелеп и удивителен, что Джаред поднимает голову. Счастье тюльпаном расцветает в груди: в окно заглядывает улыбающийся Дженсен. Он осунулся и похудел еще сильнее, зато обзавелся красивой рубашкой.  
– Очень хорошо, что ты не занят. Пойдем со мной.  
Джаред не спрашивает, куда и зачем, он просто вылезает через окно в сад и берет Дженсена за руку. Хочется поцеловать, обнять, увлечь в беседку, но Дженсен, похоже, торопится – тащит за собой по дорожкам к фонтану с красными рыбками, в дальний угол.  
– Тут быстрее.  
Джаред ни разу не перебирался через стену, оказывается, это весело.  
Он никогда не бывал на улицах, по которым они идут: маленькие домики, маленькие дворики, теснота, грязь, из узкого окошка под ноги что-то выплескивается.  
– Они не нарочно, – смеется Дженсен, прибавляя шаг.  
Вечерний ветерок приносит музыку: дудки, тамбурины и барабаны перебрасываются задорными нотами, в мелодию вплетаются возбужденные голоса, детский хохот. Кажется, они направляются прямо туда.  
Несколько поворотов, прыжок через канаву, и Дженсен распахивает перед Джаредом дверь в невысокой стене. За ней чистый двор, и множество людей сидит за длинным накрытым столом, пляшет вокруг, всей душой отдаваясь празднику. Небольшой дом, похоже, новый: грубые кирпичи не успели выгореть на солнце. Расшитый нефритовым бисером царский халат здесь уместен, не более чем попугай среди воробьев.  
– Выдаю замуж сестру, – сияет Дженсен, показывая на довольного жениха и улыбчивую девушку в алом покрывале. Неудивительно, что он не приходил, для родных невесты подготовка к свадьбе – дело дорогое и хлопотное.  
– Какой дом ты построил, Дженсен! – восклицает кто-то, – нет ли у тебя второй сестры с таким приданым?  
Дженсен смеется в ответ, а Джареда захлестывает восхищением. Сам он не смог бы ничего построить, даже если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь.  
Их усаживают за стол и выдают одну тарелку на двоих. Джаред успел поужинать, Дженсен же набрасывается на плов, будто не ел неделю. Он облизывается, обсасывает пальцы, хитро поглядывая на Джареда и пробуждая в нем голод иного рода. Его не запить кисловатым вином из простой деревянной чаши, о чем Дженсену известно не хуже, но он подливает и подливает, пока не становится жарко. Джаред поводит плечами – между лопаток щекотно ползет капля пота, приклеивает к коже рубашку. Халат непривычно давит, пока Дженсен не наклоняется и не стаскивает его. На миг Джаред оказывается со связанными руками в его объятиях, ему и сладко, и обидно, что сам не может сейчас обнять Дженсена, и тогда он ловит его губы своими. У поцелуя вкус приправ и дешевого вина, а над головой звенит тамбурин. Не разнимая рук, Дженсен поднимается, вынуждая Джареда тоже встать. Халат тяжело сползает под скамью, дополняя мелодию стуком нефритовых бусин.

Люди расступаются, освобождают место, чтобы под восторженный гул и плеск ладоней, притопывание ног по утрамбованной земле и выкрики станцевал Дженсен. Он улыбается гостям, но смотрит на Джареда, и ясно, что танец – не уступка просьбам.  
Освежая в памяти их первую встречу, голоса других инструментов перекрывает дарбука. Музыканту и не снилось мастерство Гуэма, но четкий, слегка задумчивый ритм позволяет Дженсену начать чародейство. Он творит волшебство у всех на глазах, снова предназначая свой дар Джареду. Как бы пробуя силы, он кружится, прижав к бокам руки с отставленными ладонями, потом хватает рубаху за подол и вытекает из нее – прекрасный, свободный как птица над морем. На груди качается перстень-ключ, словно стучится в сердце.   
Не трогаясь с места, Дженсен отвечает музыке переливами мышц живота, и Джареда бросает в дрожь – он столько раз видел это наедине, что тело отзывается однозначно. Его снова влечет вперед, и хочется прикоснуться, ощутить ладонью движение. Как ветви деревьев под порывом ветра, оживают руки и плечи, и Джареду кажется, что даже выраженный словами призыв не стал бы откровеннее. Так просто поддаться притяжению, сделать шаг навстречу. И вот он уже на свободном пятачке, пытается поймать Дженсена за быстрое запястье. Где там! С бесстыжей улыбкой он уворачивается и выписывает бедрами совершенно непристойную фигуру.  
– Поймай его! – кричит невеста, а Дженсен хохочет.  
Дробный ритм ускоряется, послушный ему Дженсен вьется юлой, но в руки не дается. Ладно же.  
Пусть искусство танца не подвластно Джареду, в борьбе с ним сравнятся немногие. Дарбука подсказывает, как ставить ноги, остальное получается само собой. Бросок мимо, другой – обмануть, заставить расслабиться. Зрители радуются ловкости своего любимца, но Джаред слышит и несколько недовольных возгласов.  
– Ну давай же! – подбадривает невеста.  
Это ее праздник, даже царь не откажет девушке в день свадьбы. Джаред отступает и, поднырнув под извивающуюся змеей руку, оказывается у Дженсена за спиной. Он замирает на миг, околдованный рисунком веснушек на блестящих от пота лопатках, но не упускает момент и ловит Дженсена, как раз когда смолкает дарбука. Сердце Дженсена будто бьется в его груди.  
– Ты поймал меня, – горячий и потный, он заводит руки назад, тоже обнимая Джареда, – а я тебя.  
Кто-то начинает петь, и гости пускаются в пляс. Поучив несколько тычков локтями, Джаред увлекает Дженсена на стоящую под окном скамейку. Вино, танцы, его близость разгорячили кровь, и в ней кипят признания.  
– Ты поймал, – шепчет Джаред и укладывает ступни Дженсена себе на колени. Усталые, натруженные, искуснейшие, они покрыты пылью и подсохшей грязью, и Джаред принимается бережно разминать их, вспоминая движения умелой Эсмэ. – Я твой.  
Дженсен снимает с шеи рубиновый перстень и, разорвав шнурок, надевает на палец.  
Теперь, понимает Джаред, у меня тоже есть все.


End file.
